That's Just How It's Got To Be
by pathsforme
Summary: Multi-Chaptered. 6th in the Winchester Chronicles!Remixed series. It's 2002, again and Morgan has been dumped off at Stanford and told that she has to prove Free Will Trumpets Destiny every single time.
1. Someone Messed with God’s Light Switch

**Title:** That's Just How It's Got To Be  
**Chapter:** One – Someone Messed with God's Light Switch  
**Author:** pathsforme  
**Beta:** immortal_jedi  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** AU, Adventure, Drama, Gen, and a dash of HET.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Kripke does. The Consort Series concept belongs to shadowglove77. Only thing that I own is Morgan.  
**Summary:** Can the future be changed? Is everything set in stone or does free will trump all?  
**Warnings:** AU, pre-series Stanford timeline, heavy OFCs and OMCs.

At some point in the night Morgan had covered her head and would have stayed asleep for as long as possible until she heard the sound of an alarm going off and blaring 'Carry On My Wayward Son'. Immediately she sat up, she didn't even own an alarm, she was good at sleeping very little unless she purged off the Demon Blood. The room was not her bedroom, nothing was familiar about the dorm room. It was a simple one person dorm room, simple and Spartan in amount of personal items.

It was then that the previous night came to her. She was sent back or forward, crap, she was confused. She was in a reality that wasn't her own, without her Dad, without Castiel, her personal Guardian Angel slash big brother. .

Morgan crawled out of bed and went towards the desk wearing only a shirt and underwear. A part of her was uncertain on why she was wearing something different than she had woken up in. She took notice of a few pieces of paper laid out. The first letter was an acceptance letter. She stared at the header, STANFORD. "Holy crap," She exclaimed. She read through the letter and wondered how much was the angel's doing.

"He can't be doing this on his own," Morgan said to herself. She placed down the first letter on the text books and picked up the second letter.

_Dear Morgan,_

_I am sure you've just woken up. You did like to ask what Stanford was like, well here's your chance to know what it's like. I've told Jimmy and Castiel what's going on. Don't worry, you will hear from them again. You have my word. Just try and give a normal life a chance, you have time before my Dad goes missing and I go with Dean to deal with the White Lady._

_You will find your schedule among these papers. Don't worry and good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Sam_

Morgan groaned, Sam was sure being cryptic. 'Does he honestly think I want a normal life?' Morgan thought shaking her head. Though the thought was enticing, like the preverbal fruit of knowledge in the Garden of Eden. College had always seemed like an impossibility, the Hunter lifestyle was everything to her. Morgan rubbed her neck and noticed something right off the bat, her hair! Like a bat out of hell she quickly looked for a mirror and ran in the direction of the spotted bathroom and immediately saw herself.

The woman looking in the mirror noticed immediately her hair was shorter, just right at shoulder length and a bit shaggy. "Sam what the Hell?" Morgan voiced her displeasure at her reflection. She didn't understand it, not any of it. What was the point of shortening her hair, changing her night clothes? It made no sense. It was a few minutes before she returned to the desk that held her future and put the letter she had been holding and looked at the next paper.

_  
Morgan,_

_I know since your encounter with Meg, it has been difficult on you. Do not worry about the coming future, things will make sense. There may be a few things I will be allowed to impart on you. The first is, your appearance. While you maybe still Morgan Faith, you are now living another Morgan Faith's life. From what my brother has imparted upon me, I will impart upon you. The Morgan you are now living as has hunted since her grandparents took her in after her mother was killed by her father for making the other Morgan ingest demon blood. Her grandparents passed on six months ago, and she was teetering on the edge of trying to find a demon to strike a deal with, all that she was is gone. My brother allowed her soul to join her grandparents and you to take her place where Sam thought you might be happiest. _

_It seems that my brother and Sam have been conspiring to provide you with a life where my father needs you most. It seems this is part of his plan and that I cannot be a part of your life. Sam has assured us we will see you again, given his word as a Winchester. So we will see you again._

_Castiel  
_

It was information overload. Morgan re-read the letter from Castiel. Leave it to the angel of Thursday to be as blunt as humanly possible. Well, actually he was angel, so maybe it was different, but what he had said. There had been a Morgan here too but her story. 'Her entire world was stolen,' She thought to herself. 'And I what… Pick up the pieces? It's not possession… I'm sorta the same person. It's nice to know that in one reality, hunting is in my blood.' She thought and looked over the last bit. 'Okay so which brother is helping Samuel? Castiel has a lot of brothers and most of them are douches.' She thought idly. 'Or so Dean Winchester claimed in the books.'

Though she was thankful for Castiel, he had told her what she needed to know in a sea of confusion. She sighed knowing she was still processing everything right now. It was really making her head hurt. Morgan sighed as she put the letter with Sam's and the Stanford acceptance which still bowled her over. Morgan rubbed her forehead as she saw her schedule, it was all pretty standard freshman classes.

**Rhetoric and Composition I **8:00 – 9:15am MW

**College Algebra **10:00-11:15 MW

**Biology I **10:00-11:15 TR

**Biology Lab I** 1:00-2:00 R

**Intro to Computer Information Technology **Internet

It was a typical freshman schedule, well she would think. The truth of it was, she didn't know what was typical for college students. She had never known what to do in this situation. She put to the side and saw one last letter and instantly recognized the penmanship. "Dad," She muttered out loud. Morgan was almost afraid to read what her father had to say. While Cas had told her the bits about her situation and that Sam was teamed up with an angel and that it seemed she was brought here to prove that free will trumps destiny and fate. That was the big thing, wasn't it?

'Great just great, I'm a chess piece.' Morgan thought to herself as she picked up the letter.

_  
Morgan,_

_I won't say this has been easy for either one of us. Neither Castiel or I wanted to put this on your shoulders. We knew though, that after Michael brought you to us, that there was something God had planned for you, but preventing everything we went through was not something I imagined was your fate._

_I want to be there with you but just because I am not, know that I am proud of you. How many parents can boast about a daughter like you? You're smart, you know how to take care yourself, and if you choose to stay at Stanford, I will be proud of you in everything you choose to do._

_With Love,_

_Dad_

Morgan wasn't sure how long she sat there going over the letters, trying to wrap her mind about this whole thing. She had known the letters weren't long but what the letters had said had more and more impact than the next one. A part of her wanted to crawl back into bed, but that wasn't her style. Both Castiel and her father had instilled a face it head on approach in her.

Morgan pulled the drawer out of her dresser and placed all the papers into it and shut it. "I don't know if I can do this," she admitted to no one in particular and rested her face in hands. None of it was simple. Not a single piece of it. Sam had told her that she had to stop Lilith's rising but to give a normal life a chance. The man was confusing the hell out of her and the fact he was teamed up with angel, one of Castiel's brothers didn't make a lick of sense.

Morgan looked at the clock on the desk, it was 6:02 a.m. and her first class was eight a.m. She had two hours, and she figured she might as well attempt to do what she was brought here for. She had no idea where to start at. Her goal was to keep Lilith in Hell. Morgan approached the closet and opened it up and turned on the light. What she found looked like her actual clothes, complete with AC/DC, Metallica, and Led Zepplin shirts that looked like something Castiel would have given her.

Morgan dragged out a plain green t-shirt, jeans, running shoes, and socks. It was then she spotted a backpack, it was empty except for a piece of paper at the bottom with the words, _2777 Cardigan Rd._ Morgan wasn't sure what it meant but she would keep the address in mind for a later time.

~*~

Morgan had managed a shower along with figuring out some sort of system to get to class quickly. It was why she was now here at her Composition and Rhetoric class with five minutes until class started. The room was almost packed. She didn't waste any time though in sitting down in one of the last few seats.

Morgan sat next to a pretty blond student who seemed locked in a conversation with another student. She sighed as she turned the slight table onto her lap that was attached to the arm rest. Morgan unzipped her bag as she heard a familiar voice to the right of her ask a question.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Morgan looked up and found herself staring into a familiar face but not, at the same time. Sam Winchester, age nineteen years old. He looked so… Young. It was a little offsetting and it was only a moment before the butterflies in the stomach hit her. "Um, yeah, sure," she told him as the younger Winchester sat down.

It was surreal, sitting in the past, next to Sam who hadn't even met her yet, never drank demon blood before. He wasn't the man she had met yet and couldn't help the feeling of being watched and when she turned towards Sam, she saw him turn away. 'Wonderful,' she thought to herself. 'Just what I need.'

"I'm Morgan Faith," she said offering her hand in friendship at least.

Sam took it and said, "Sam Winchester."


	2. Murphy's Law? Should Be Winchester's Law

**Title**: That s Just How It s Got To Be  
**Chapter**: Two Murphy s Law, Should Be Winchester s Law  
**Author**: pathsforme  
**Beta**: immortal_jedi  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Genre**: AU, Adventure, Drama, Gen, and a dash of HET.  
**Disclaimer**: I don t own Supernatural, Kripke does. The Consort Series concept belongs to shadowglove88  
**Warnings**: AU, preseries, Stanford timeline, heavy OFCs and OMCs.

* * *

For the first time in thousands of years, Zachariah felt off-kilter. He had met with another version of himself from a universe where it was one hundred and fifty years after the Apocalypse had occurred. This didn't happen often but it did happen from time to time. This Zachariah he had met hadn't been the first and he didn't doubt he would be last. Zachariah knew why, he loved to gloat to himself about how well things are moving towards the jobs he had or would be doing. However, this had been a first. The other Zachariah had appeared with a warning, that an abomination had been brought to this time and place to prove that free will trumpeted destiny. And that destiny was a fool's bluff. It had more than ruffled a few feathers when this had been said.

Zachariah firmly believed that nothing could derail his plans, the plan that had been laid out before the angels by their heavenly father. However, it had never been specified when the Apocalypse would come into play. That didn't mean they had not all known the Winchester-Campbell line would have a huge part to play as they were the lines through which Michael and Lucifer would enter the world. It was part of the plan, why the cherubs had to make sure John and Mary Winchester married and had a pair of brats. They had known those two would easily sell their souls for one another. That was the point!

Zachariah had known that he needed the Winchesters for the Apocalypse to start, one to open the first seal, the other to open the last. Otherwise the Winchesters would have been killed long ago without the angels' interventions. It was important to them to keep the vessels of Michael and Lucifer alive. After all, they were the vessels through which the final battle would be fought. Had the Angels not influenced Dean to go to the arcade, both Dean and Samuel would have been killed that night. There had been more incidents with the Winchesters like that, but he had no desire to go down memory lane. One might think the Winchesters were downright suicidal with how many 'near misses' they had had in the past.

If there was something that Zachariah had prided himself on, it was the fact he was the best at what he did, and he instilled fear in others. When he walked by, the underlings cowered in fear at his presence. He was rather smug about that. However, if what the other him had spoke of was true, it was going to crumble down hard and fast at the hands of the Winchesters boys and an abomination. Dean and Sam Winchester would never say yes to either angel and thwart him at every turn and even turn an angel to their side! Zachariah had not been told who it had been, but he didn't like the idea that a couple of mud monkey may incite another rebellion, like Lucifer. It made it ironic in a sense, that the vessel of Michael would incite a rebellion amongst the angels to cause them to fall.

The abomination was different, he had seen her before. All the angels knew about the abominations, the children with demon blood who were essentially half demons, but what made that girl an abomination was not just the demon blood but something else entirely. Her father was a betrayer of his own kind, and had disappeared off the radar. Well he would be dealt with all in good time.

Zachariah watched the children with demon blood interact. Samuel seemed to think he had a choice in the situation he was currently in, attempting to escape his family, complete with radio silence. What a foolish little mud monkey. The girl next to him, everyone had seen how Morgan Faith had tried to sell her immortal soul to demons who had told her know. It was obvious that she had no power, she was a simpering bag of insecurity. Even if what had been told to him was true, angels were the agents of fate. So he scoffed at the idea that they could have posed any threat to the plan. The two of them were hardly a threat and he turned away from the scene playing out in Palo Alto. Even if the girl managed to change a few of the details, events were set in motion that would ensure Lillith was set free, and that the Winchesters would break the first and last seals whether they liked it or not.

Sam Winchester and Morgan Faith may be Hunters but they were oblivious to the world around them. If they had been at the top of their game, they would have taken notice that there was more than just one demon in that class room. Zachariah knew they were there but he saw no reason to intervene. He even scoffed at the idea of those two hunting, they were incredibly soft and human. A part of him doubted they could do anything about the situation they would soon find themselves in; he also doubted the woman would be much a threat to the demon whore who the angels had seen was hunting down the Consorts. Those people were nothing but Mud Monkeys, unable to fight the tide that was coming.

However, he wasn't one to ignore the voice of reason, namely himself. So he would wait and watch out for what these two little monkeys could do and if they could honestly be threats. If by some miracle, they were able to change such integral events, he would take care of the situation personally. He would wipe Morgan Faith out of existence and from the memories that were mere imprints of her existence, even if had to call in favors from Michael and Raphael. He would ensure Samuel became so obsessed with revenge, Zachariah would ensure he became just another John Winchester for the sake of revenge.

Armageddon would happen, he promised them that much.

After Azazel had learned his mission all those years ago, he had spent that time cultivating special children who would never live to see old age. Most families who had special kids took it out on them but there was a rare family or two who actually became Hunters... Like the Winchesters. Now they were the cream of the crop, he smiled wickedly. If either boys survived, any progeny they had would ensure they would be powerful and potentially another child to be used in his tests. After all, he intended to continue until the end of time if he had to do it. Azazel was looking for the perfect General for Hell, to be joined by a Consort who could control him, for a lack of a better word.

Maybe that is why he found amusement that Sam Winchester had left hunting, a pity too. For now, Azazel would leave him be. However, it didn't mean he was going to leave Sammy alone forever. That boy had potential. So the moment he tried to settle down, well then, he was certain another fire would just have to take place until he realized there was no escaping his fate.

Samuel Winchester was actually the reason he was there, watching from the shadows. When he had heard that a few of his 'kids' were going to be occupying the same area, he couldn't resist to seeing who it was. To his surprise, it had been little Morgan Faith, who had only days before tried to sell her soul to any demon for a one way trip to Hell. All she had wanted was the return of her grandparents who had been mauled to death by something or other. She had been in so much pain; he couldn't help the twinkle in eyes.

Azazel had watched as the Crossroads Demon declined Morgan Faith at every turn. They were under orders after all, bigger plans for little Morgan. However, something seemed different about her now. That bothered Azazel, that she would go through such abrupt changes without him knowing it. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn like many desperate humans, she sought out the other side and found God. He shook his head and felt his annoyance building at not knowing the catalyst that brought about such change in his kid.

The yellow eyed demon watched the interaction and was pleasant surprised that despite the demon blood not awake in Sam Winchester, it seemed to react to Morgan Faith without any form of hindrance. That was something else that concerned him, he had never woken her demon blood but it was very much active now. He could feel it and he noticed something, she could almost or already was, sensing his presence. As he moved, he noticed as she subtly moved. Very Interesting indeed. There was something going on with that woman and he didn't like the fact it just left unanswered questions.

Azazel left the room through the shadows he had been watching from and settled in a body standing next to a petite blond who was munching on her french-fries. He had not been surprised to find Ruby eating her 'deep fried crack' as she called it. Ruby was the only demon he had met who had an addiction to human food.

"Ruby, what do I owe this pleasure?" the Yellow Eyed Demon sneered. He had known she had a habit of setting herself up in others plans and liked to be a key player. She was his little Ace in the hole.

"Consorts, what is their purpose in your plan?" she asked him. Ruby had her own plans and the winner of the latest contest of this generation, she didn't need a Consort getting in the way. Bets had been placed on Sam Winchester to win and a Consort would get in Ruby's way of controlling the General once Lilith was out of her prison.

So that was her game. "I would think that would be obvious," Azazel sneered. He knew not all of them would survive, before today, he had thought that Morgan didn't have what it took to survive either. However, the abrupt change was making him rethink of what he thought of her. She was most definitely a key player.

Ruby felt annoyed with Azazel, she had been killing off the Consorts, left and right. There were only three left alive. There was no reason for Azazel to stop her; after all, this had been survival of the fittest. If they had not been able to survive, then they had been a waste of time, better to weed out the weak.

"And what do you know of Morgan Faith?" Azazel asked. It didn't hurt to ask the fellow demon and see what she knew about the Hunter.

"Unskilled hunter, on the list to be gotten rid of," Ruby quipped.

He actually doubted that. Unskilled hunter? Well he would just have to see if she really was as unskilled as they said. Perhaps he should send Meg to just see how unskilled Morgan Faith really was. "Save her for last," Azazel ordered her.

"Why?" Ruby asked. Morgan had been at the top of the list to get rid of, she would have been by far the easiest to get rid of.

"Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many question?" The Azazel said setting his gaze on the lower demon. Azazel did not like to be questioned and he questioned whether Ruby was all that needed.

Ruby flinched but nodded and walked away. While she was one of the best of those sons of bitches, she had no intention of tangling with Azazel directly. Her job was to weed out the weak and she intended to do just that.

Azazel smirked before the body he was possessing went pensive. "Now, what caused that girl to change so drastically?" He did not like not knowing the details of the psyche of the Consorts who were being weeded out by Ruby.

During the entire class, Morgan couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. She had felt a demon in the room and she had tried to find the direction it was coming from, and she had taken notice how Sam moved as well. He sensed it, even if he didn't know of what he was sensing to begin with. Morgan knew for a fact, after he started drinking demon blood he could sense who was possessed by demons and if a supernatural being was close. Well except for angels. If angel had been close during the apocalypse, the Winchesters would have been thoroughly screwed. Well, except when Castiel was around, but he was the exception to the rule.

Morgan wasn't a hundred percent on Sam's body language, it was a little bit different than the Sam she had met before. However, there was a similarity between both versions of Samuel Winchester. It hadn't escaped her notice that he would look once or twice towards her. Morgan hoped against hope he was looking past her, because she didn't know how to deal with guys, she had never dated. Too many people had been afraid of Jimmy Novak, the vessel to Castiel. If anyone had known her father, he was relatively harmless. Morgan tried not to laugh, her father, harmless? Okay maybe he wasn't that harmless, he never seemed to get used to the idea that some day she might move away some day and have a family of her own. Morgan teased her father sometimes with it but honestly, there had never been anyone she had been willing to settle with. They all just seemed very boring.

Morgan had finished taking the last of the notes and couldn't shake a cold sensation from her spine. She had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach; the demon hadn't been the only thing that had been watching them. There were enough players during the Apocalypse that would be curious about her or might know of what she was sent here for... Realization dawned on her, Zachariah. Morgan had never met him and honestly never wanted to meet him, considering what he had put her brother and the Winchesters as a whole through. She knew for certain, he wouldn't hesitate in killing her or at least torturing her, like taking her lungs out of her body or giving her Stage Three Stomach Cancer like she had done to Dean and Sam Winchester.

She stood up and placed her things in her bag she had been carting around. She didn't know if the previous Morgan Faith had put it there. She also knew she needed to learn about her life, just in case she came across people the other her had known her. No one she knew was here, unless you counted who Dean Winchester had called the 'Gigantor'. Morgan only knew that the other Morgan had been suicidal which the current incarnation, if she could be called that, was hardly that. After all, she needed to avoid any discrepancies in her story.

Morgan mused to herself she needed to get to that address and find out what the address had meant. A part of her hoped it meant that's where this Morgan stashed something of value. She really hoped it wasn't a job as in, a normal everyday job. That idea wasn't comforting at all. After all, that wouldn't help Morgan's hunting at all. What she needed was an armory, complete with all the weapons she had been collecting since she was a child. Morgan really did miss her guns right about now. One thing she wanted to know was where the heck was her knife? With that in hand, she could get rid off Azazel if she could close enough. Morgan knew the Colt needed to stay hidden. It was the skeleton key of the Devil's Gate. As long as that stayed where it was, Lilith would stay inside her prison and there wasn't anything to worry about.

Morgan hadn't wasted time in leaving though, figuring to put as much distance between herself and Sam as possible. After all, she was fairly certain that the cherubs had slated him for Jessica. Morgan really wished she knew what Jess looked like so she could try and get them to meet. At least in the first book, they had seemed so perfect for one another, sort of like how John and Mary Winchester had been. Though learning from Castiel, most couples came together because a cherub shot them with one of his arrows and he did in fact never wear any clothes. Morgan knew the naked angel would be a visual forever imprinted on her brain. There was not enough mental bleach that could take that out of her brain.

"Morgan!" a voice called from behind her as she exited the door.

She turned to the direction the voice had been shouted from, to find Sam was following her. He was quite a bit taller than her and he seemed a bit gangly in comparison to the Samuel she had known.

'Man, he really is like a puppy. There goes the theory he was looking at someone else,' she thought to herself, a little exasperated.

"Do you have another class after this?" he asked, his face expectant.

"Actually, yes but I have an errand to run before my next class," Morgan told him.

"An errand?" he began.

"Yeah, so I better hurry, but it was nice meeting you," Morgan said. "So I'll see you Wednesday, Samuel," She offered and her feet moved away from him towards the nearest exit towards the dorms. After all, moving quickly was key to her.

"It's, Sam!" he called to her with a smile on his face.

Morgan couldn't help the smile on her own lips as she waved at him goodbye before making it to the doors and out in the warm morning.

It hadn't taken her long to cross the street towards the main campus dorms and make her way up to her single occupancy dorm room with a sigh. Morgan was well trained, while most would automatically assume she was a hardcore athlete, those who saw the signs, knew better. Those little signs that screamed, HUNTER. Morgan's entire body was toned and scarred. Most of the scars she didn't even know about, signs that her body hadn't learned its lessons to move faster, fight harder. However, there were just as many scars that she did remember; they were her map to her past. Morgan tossed her backpack on the bed and dragged out her Comp and Rhetoric text books; then tossed them onto the table and snatched her Algebra textbook along with a spiral and pencils.

The reality jumping hunter looked at the clock in her bedroom to check the time. "Okay, I have thirty-five minutes, time to go see what the address is about," Morgan said out loud before taking off with bag in hand and out the door.

Morgan made her way down two blocks before she came to the address from her backpack earlier this morning. What she saw left her staring, she was in awe. "It couldn't be," Morgan muttered. What she saw was beyond believability. It was her car, her car, while she was no Dean Winchester with a love for a loud black Impala, she had done a lot of work to take care of her 1973 Thunderbird Mustang. It was ancient and had to have lots of work done to resurrect it but it had been her car, when there were so few cars left in her time or reality.

Morgan couldn't help it, she double checked every last detail of her car. What she really needed was her keys but they weren't in her pockets. From the outside looking in of rolled up windows, everything looked in place. Not a single thing was showing from what she could seen and mentally wondered if this Morgan Faith had the same car, but she doubted she had the same weapons. Like in the trunk, she had two things of holy oil. No Hunter in the present day would have Holy Oil, nor would they know to properly use it again an angel if they were going against them.

"You Morgan Faith?" a voice called out. It was raspy and rugged, a voice of a man who had was passed his prime. The man was old, looked like he had seen his share of wars, not to mention had his own personal scars from the experience.

Morgan turned to find a mechanic standing the doorway cleaning the grease from his fingers with a rag. "Yes, sir," She immediately said standing at attention. Morgan took in the sight before her, the man standing in front of her cleaning his hands, prepared for the slightest provocation. Morgan kept her hands unconcealed, a sign she had learned when dealing with hunters and possession victims. Always show your hands when dealing when the uncertain, unless they're a demon. Then you be as crafty as an angelic Trickster. That had been the family's motto, and the archangel Gabriel could be pretty damn crafty and manipulative.

"I have the keys for your car," He replied to her. "Your Uncle Loki left them for you, said you might need them." The man said nonchalantly as he reached into his pockets and fished out a key on a chain with all sorts of symbols which were Enochian and good luck charms.

Morgan furrowed her brows. 'Loki? I don't have an uncle named---' she thought as she ran the name over and over and realization dawned on her. Loki was a pagan god, a trickster. So the question remained, why did Gabriel have keys to her car and leave them for her. Was it a trap? He never did choose either side, so she couldn't imagine why he would be charitable and leave her car and keys for her. "Oh right, Uncle Loki." She said confidently. "Been forever since I've seen him." she said with a smile. "He's a trickster, that one." When she gazed upon what was in his hand, it was definitely her key chain, she had so many charms on that, it had been designed to protect herself from all supernatural beings, including the angels. After all, her father refused to brand her ribs like Castiel had done for Dean and Sam Winchester.

There was an odd look in the mechanic's eyes. Morgan wasn't sure if it was a good look from him or a bad one. A part of her wondered if it was the look of a man who would understand the significance of the title of 'trickster'. Maybe she was imagining things, maybe what she thought she saw was merely being a little bewildered at the idea Gabriel might have brought something. A part of her briefly wondered if her car was a Trojan horse, it meant the end of the world or at least a city if she used it in any way. There had to be a trick to this, right? Morgan was a bit bewildered when he laughed. She shook her head.

"Can my car stay here for a bit? I have a class I need to rush to and I will have to get a parking permit first before I can drive it over to my dorm's parking lot," Morgan explained. She knew she needed a safe place for girl and there was no better person she could think of than a mechanic. Though she had no idea if the mechanic was trustworthy

"Sure," the mechanic offered. He watched as Morgan left and transformed into his usual form, Gabriel. "She's going to be fun," he quipped as he bit into his candy bar that appeared, unwrapped out of thin air. He disappeared from the area, off to do more 'work'.

Morgan was quick on her feet; she took off like a horde of demons were chasing her down. Oddly enough, she had had plenty of practice with being chased down by something. It hadn't taken her long to sprint down the sidewalks, avoiding pedestrians of all shapes and sizes. The clear sounds of her car keys announced her being on the move. Morgan had no idea she was being watched by both sides at that moment. She finally stopped in front of the Mathematics building and quickly made her way inside and to the math class and made her way into the classroom. Morgan noticed the time from a clock ahead of her, she had five minutes and she used that to hurry up to class, what surprised her was she saw the same blonde from the Composition and Rhetoric class sitting with Sam.

"Hey don't you room in the door across from me?" the woman asked.

"Maybe," Morgan offered. "I haven't really had a chance to get to know anyone at the dorm." It was true; she had not had any time at all to get to know anyone. She doubted she would have the time to get to know anyone here either. Morgan knew she needed to do research in the previous Morgan's past and see if there were any friends listed in her past. It wasn't like Sam Winchester had given her a background check.

"Jessica Moore," the blonde offered.

The name hit Morgan like a ton of bricks. This was Jess? The woman Sam lost because she got in Azazel's way? Well crap. "Morgan Faith. I see you've met Sam too," she said, finally acknowledging Sam, and she hated herself for it. Morgan liked him, she really did, but she wasn't here to be his Consort, she was just here to stop the Apocalypse and what better way for that to happen that try and prevent the 'righteous man from spilling blood in hell'. That and keep Lillith nice and toasty in hell.

Morgan decided then and there, it was now Operation: Ensure Sam and Jess stay alive and together.

"He's sweet," Jessica told Morgan and she could have sworn she saw Sam's ears tinged, turning red.

Morgan couldn't help it, she smiled at his embarrassment. It was amusing to watch the two of them. She could see how they could become the adorable couple from the First Book of Chuck.

"Oh you haven't my boyfriend yet?" Jessica said excitedly as she noticed a tall man with scarlet red hair and gray-blue eyes came into the room.

That little sentence threw her for a loop, and she wasn't sure what to say. It took for a moment for Morgan's brain to reboot. Wow, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. She watched as Jessica ran into the arms of her boyfriend. It wasn't supposed to be like this, it really wasn't. Though wasn't that the point? It was about free will, changing everything possible but there were a few things Morgan wanted to keep the same.

"They look happy together, don't they?" Sam said from behind her.

"Yeah," Morgan answered. 'But she's not supposed to be happy with him, she should be happy with you.' she mentally told him. 'She's your soul mate. How am I going to break them up? They look so happy together. Is it right for me to change that?' It was a loaded question, she had no idea if she had the right to disrupt people who looked that happy and together.

Morgan didn't like the sensation she was feeling at the moment. It was more relief than anything else, which wasn't right. Sam wasn't hers, this wasn't even her reality. Morgan didn't want to break up a happy couple, but she could not help but feel wrongness at the idea that Jessica Moore was not with Sam Winchester in every bone in her body. Was it right to disrupt happiness when Jessica Moore could be put in danger simply because she would love Sam Winchester? There was no telling how many changes her presence could instigate now for simply breathing and existing in a reality that was obviously not her own. Morgan let out a sigh; she didn't know what to do about this situation now for anyone's sakes.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Sam asked her, his brows furrowed in concern as he watched a great deal of emotion filter past Morgan's face.

"Yeah," she said turning away and looked towards the blackboards. Morgan attempted to school her own features in attempt to hide what was going on in her head which she wasn't doing so successfully. Morgan was completely out of her element.

A man came into the room; he was in what looked like a tweed suit. "Can I have your attention please?" The man asked as the students were in a rush to sit down. "Professor Adams will no longer be instructing this class, next Wednesday you will have a new instructor. You are all dismissed."

"That was…odd," Jessica commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," the boyfriend said.

Morgan's face was pensive and she didn't say anything, nor did Sam. "Well we're out at least," she said. "No more classes today for me. I guess I will see you guys tomorrow." She knew there was a number of reasons the teacher could be no longer instructing but the one that stuck in her mind was the idea that the professor had either been murdered by something supernatural or now was something supernatural. Maybe he could have just died the normal way. Though Morgan sincerely doubted that.

"Oh wait, Morgan," Jessica said grabbing the brunette's hand. "Why don't you and Sam join us for lunch at cafe not too far off campus for lunch? It would give us a chance to get to know one another."

Sam had been the first to say, "Sure, that would be great."

'Sam you traitor,' Morgan declared mentally. 'Of course Murphy's law had to be going into effect right about now. Anything that could wrong would go wrong. So of course the should be girlfriend decided to have all four of us go to lunch. Then again, maybe this was a good thing. "I could go for something to eat, I didn't have breakfast, I just rushed out as soon as I could." She told them.

Unknown to Morgan, a truck and a 67 Impala had just entered the city limits in an Impala and Truck that belonged to John and Dean Winchester.


End file.
